


Reverse

by MidnightMeadows



Series: Kin [4]
Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Boboiboy Septuplet AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24642799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightMeadows/pseuds/MidnightMeadows
Summary: Nut makes, once again, quite a weird invention.But this time, it changes your emotions.Cahaya wasn't ready.
Relationships: Cahaya (Boboiboy) & Petir (Boboiboy)
Series: Kin [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781716
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Reverse

Nut put up a pointer finger. "So this machine makes you feel the emotion or trait that is the opposite of what your primary emotion or trait is. Very strongly." He blinked when Tanah raised his hand. "What is it?"

Tanah frowned. "Can you give us an example?"

Nut grinned. "Sure! If someone, was, for example, normally very angry, they would suddenly be very happy! Or if someone was usually quite lazy, they would suddeny become a very hard worker." He startled at Tanah's narrowed eyes, before adding. "It's safe, obviously."

He grinned once again, gesturing to the audience which consisted of the Boboiboy siblings. 

Api beamed. "Me! I wanna go!"

Nut laughed, and gestured to a grey circular platform. "Stand on that, and don't worry if you feel tingly. That should be my machine doing its magic."

Api rushed forward from where he was standing with his siblings and darted onto the grey platform. He grinned in excitement when the platform raised a few centimetres under his feet, before a yellow sparkly gas flowed out from beneath the stage. The gas swirled upwards, moving to form a small tornado around Api. After this, a luminous glow erupted from it, prompting the others to hold their forearms over their eyes.

After a moment of tension, the light died down, and the tornado swirled out of their vision, dissipating completely. It revealed Api, who looked as though nothing had happened to him.

Nut grinned, stars in his eyes as he gestured for Api to step down from the platform and observe the effects of his newest invention.

The red-wearing brother slowly stepped down, as if in a daze and walked over to his blue-wearing brother, who startled to see the blank expression on his face. Api walked over, his face somehow shadowed by his cap, and flopped downwards onto Air, who looked as though he couldn’t process what was happening.

The water-bearer looked down at his older brother, who rested on his shoulder. “...Api?”

For a second, there wasn’t a reply, until a loud snore sounded from the fire-wielder, which caused the other brothers to laugh. They had thought harm had occurred to Api, but were relieved to see that he was completely fine, merely asleep.

Cahaya snapped his fingers, bringing attention to him. “Since Api is normally very energetic, and sometimes stressed, maybe the machine reversed that to make him into a more relaxed person?” He scratched the back of his neck in thought, while Angin voiced his agreements.

Tanah narrowed his eyes toward the inventor. “You can turn them back, can’t you?” To which Nut nodded frightfully.

The inventor clapped, garnering all of their attention. “Who should we put in next?” He glanced at a screen behind him, before turning around again. “We only have enough power to reverse two more people, and then we’ll have to turn them back.”

Angin briefly squealed when an idea hit him. “How about Petir?” He looked toward the brother in question, who darkly glared back, daring him to give a reason why. Angin looked back to the rest of his siblings with a big smile. “Aren’t you curious what Petir would be like with his personality reversed?”

Daun nodded slightly. “I am a bit curious..” He admitted shyly. Cahaya slyly glanced over at Petir, whose face was growing pink. Cahaya knew that one look from Daun could convince anyone to do anything, and he knew Petir had already made up his mind. He went behind his yellow-wearing brother and shoved him towards the platform, ignoring the look of fury directed his way.

After one last shove, Petir finally complied and stepped onto the platform. But he didn’t forget to direct an expression of anger toward the youngest brother, promising him a world of pain after he was finished.

Tanah looked a little nervous, alongside Angin, who shivered slightly. Air was asleep on the ground beside Api, both too tired to really care about what was occurring.

Nut nodded when Petir stepped onto the platform and pressed a button. Just like it had before, the platform raised, and a gas started to swirl around the lightning-users form. After a brief glow the gas dissipated, revealing Petir, who didn’t appear any different. But the brothers knew this time to expect a change in personality and not in outward appearance.

The eldest brother stepped down from the platform, with his face shadowed by his yellow cap.

“Petir?” Tanah hesitantly called out.

The brother looked up suddenly, eyes wide and bright, and face curious. “Yes?” He replied quietly, turning to whoever mentioned his name.

When his eyes met the third youngest brother, his face brightened further. Tanah started at the small grin on his older brother’s face, which grew larger when said brother spotted Angin who stood beside him.

“Tanah!” He ran towards the two, only pausing to say, “Angin!” Before he crashed into the two brothers in a tight hug.

Cahaya blinked owlishly.

The oldest brother broke out of the hug to peer at his two brothers enthusiastically. “I’m so proud of you two!” To which Tanah tilted his head in confusion.

Angin grinned hesitantly. “Why?” He asked, still not sure of what to think of his brothers reversed personality.

He smiled in response; eyes closed in happiness. “Just because!” Angin chuckled at this reply, he kind of liked him.

The second-youngest brother walked over curiously, to peer at the eldest’s smiling face. His brows furrowed at the plant-wielder thought. “Is this really Petir?” To which the brother in question turned to him, eyes gleaming while he beamed. He quickly went to hug Daun, whispering a cacophony of ‘I love you’s to him.

When he finally let go and moved onto the other brothers, Daun’s eyes shone. He blushed, his hands coming up to cover his face in embarrassment.

Nut scratched his head as Petir decided not to wake up the two sleeping brothers and approached a wary Cahaya. He guessed normal Petir would be too proud to show this much outward affection towards anybody.

Petir stepped forward, to which Cahaya stepped backwards. He kept doing this until his back met the wall, fear outlining his eyes.

Angin sniggered. To which Cahaya flushed, he didn’t expect this to happen when he pushed Petir in, dang it! He thought he’d just become happy-go-lucky like Api, and gain some worthwhile blackmail!

Though he couldn’t trust Petir in this time, due to the fact he didn’t have enough evidence of how he acted. Hopefully Petir didn’t attack him.

He closed his eyes in anticipation as he prepared form his untimely demise. Hands shaking, and his fashionable form slightly curled into itself.

Though, he opened his eyes to look up when he felt his cap be taken off. “What-“

Petir placed his hand onto Cahaya’s head, who froze in shock. He then gently rubbed, affectionately mussing his hair from the already unkempt style it was in before. It took a second before Cahaya realized what Petir was doing.

He was petting him.

And he kind of liked it.

He flushed even further when he heard his older brothers behind Petir giggling. But he slackened as Petir scratched slightly, growing sleepy.

He forced himself to suddenly become alert as he realized what he was doing. And he ducked under Petir’s hand and darted around, blushing. “What are you doing?!” He shrieked behind Petir who turned around in slight confusion, wondering why Cahaya had moved away.

Frowning, he asked. “But didn’t you like it?”

To which Cahaya screeched a vehement. “No!” And took his hat from the elder’s soft grip and placed it on his head, huffing slightly.

The yellow-wearing brother frowned, before he charged towards the youngest, feet pounding on the hard metal of the laboratory. The light-bearer flinched back, which was all it took for Petir to push him to his knees.

He stared at the other’s brown eyes, wondering what his next movement would be. “Wait! What are you-“ He was interrupted once again when Petir placed a hand on his forehead, and pushed slightly. When Cahaya felt his hair move back slightly, he gripped the others arm in anticipation.

The older leaned forward.

Tanah’s eyes widened.

The youngest opened his eyes, which didn’t even know were closed. He looked down at his shaking legs, wondering what the soft warmth on his forehead was. When he glanced up again, Petir had already moved backwards.

The white-wearing brother tentatively placed a gloved hand onto his forehead. “What was that?” He mumbled quietly to himself.

Petir smiled shyly, looking towards him with a soft smile. “I kissed you.” He replied, he tapped Cahaya’s hand, which was still on his forehead. “Right here.”

Silence permeated through the lab.

Petir scratched the back of his neck at their silence. “Should I not have done that?” He questioned quietly. “Sor-“

The brother in front of him raised a hand. “You don’t n-need to apologise.” He muttered quietly, his voice shaking.

Tanah stepped forward slightly.

Daun didn’t hesitate to run towards the duo, gently sitting down beside his younger brother and placing a palm softly on his shoulder.

Nut furrowed his brows and made up his mind. He opened the door to leave the laboratory, before turning back to Tanah. “I’ll just leave for a moment. Tell me if you need anything.” He glanced toward the trio of brothers kneeling on the ground, before turning to the third eldest. “I’m sorry.”

The brown wearing brother sighed, patting the alien on the shoulder. “Don’t. This was a long time coming.”

* * *

Cahaya exhaled shakily, a slight sniff escaping him. His hand came to cover his eyes, wiping them discreetly with his gloved fingers before falling back down to rest on his lap once again. “It’s ok.” He murmured softly to himself, disregarding Daun’s apprehensive look that was directed at him. Glancing up, he spoke a little louder. “It’s ok!” He bellowed to his other brothers, patting his chest.

Awkwardly looking away, he muttered. “I’m fine.”

The yellow-wearing brother came forward, a worried frown set on his lips. “No, you’re not.” He eyed the guilt that flitted momentarily through the other’s eyes and sighed. “We’ll talk about this later. This isn’t the time for this.”

The light-bearer smiled softly in relief, lowering his head.

Tanah exhaled heavily, eyes dark with an emotion that Cahaya couldn’t place. “This isn’t fun anymore.” He stated and turned. Opening the door, he peeped through to find Nut leaning on the wall.

He awkwardly grinned at the mechanic. “Would you mind returning them to their normal states now?” He scratched the back of his neck, sweat already soaking his skin there. “We’re tired.”

The mechanic rubbed his arms. “Of course.”

Cahaya had never been more thankful to have his brothers back to the way they used to be. And hopefully, they forgot about this entire ordeal.

Hopefully.

**Author's Note:**

> I UNINTENTIONALLY MADE THIS REALLY SAD IM SORRY
> 
> Here is my tumblr, i post bbb art and stuff on here. You can check it out if you want!
> 
> TUMBLR: [Here it is!](https://winkwonkblog.tumblr.com/)


End file.
